Green Universe ARC 4 Hedgehog Day Secrets
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Green had a birthday celebration to make up for the fact Eggman and Scourge ruined Sonic's birthday. However there was more to Sonic waking up late and things resetting than meets the eye. Find out the secret of what really created the event known as Hedgehog Day! And learn about secret villains from Tails' past!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place during the events of the Hedgehog Day story from the main comics. And it also has some characters from an old Game Gear game. Those who have read Eggman's Dozen may know these characters. This ARC takes place between Episodes 4 and 5 of Green Battle, but also takes place during Episode 5.

Green Universe ARC 4

Hedgehog Day Secrets Part 1: A Strange Reunion

Green and Nicolas met up with Tails, who flew the Tornado to South Island. Tails was picking them up, because there was going to be a big birthday celebration for Sonic and Green. Mina Mongoose, was going to start the celebration with a song for the hedgehogs. The reason there was being a celebration, was because Neo Dr. Eggman and Scourge the Hedgehog ruined Sonic's Birthday party at Freedom H.Q, and Green's party was great. Green talked with Sonic, and agreed that they should have a big celebration.

Emerl the Gizoid was left behind with Amy Rose, because he wanted to train some more before he went to the party. Green left them his personal Warp Ring, so they could get to Knothole City. Green smiled as he entered the Tornado, it felt good getting to experience Tails' piloting skills first hand. "All set! Next stop Knothole City!" Tails said as he activated the controls for the Tornado, they took off from the airfield on South Island.

Green enjoyed getting to be in a biplane again, he always felt alive when riding in one of the biplanes he loved a lot. Green usually kept his personal biplane the Nimbus hidden on West Side Island, he usually relied on Nicolas using his glider mode in order to travel places. Tails was glad to have a nice ride in his plane, and thanks to his designs the Tornado was able to make it to Northamer in record time from South Island.

"I have to say Tails. You've surely come a long way." Green said as he enjoyed the ride.

"I surely have Green, I remember back in the old days when I was always daring for adventures. Even though I was incredibly young at the time, I wanted to explore but often got ahead of myself." Tails said, as he focused on piloting the plane.

"Well you surely proved yourself back when we first met. And that was before I even arrived in Knothole." Green said, as he was recalling and old adventure.

"That was quite an adventure." Tails said.

"I heard that Sally and Nicole are going to meet up with us in a couple minutes." Green said.

"Yup, they're waiting for us. We'll meet them shortly." Tails said as he flew over a clearing. From there Sally and Nicole were waiting, and Sally waved.

Tails was about to transform the Tornado into the Cyclone, but then all of a sudden what appeared to be a lightning bolt of blue energy hit the Tornado from the ground. "We're hit!" Nicolas said.

Green held on to the Tornado. "What the?! Are those crystals?!" Green said as he noticed blue crystals forming on the area of the Tornado that got hit.

"Green! Tails!" Sally cried out as she saw the plane got hit.

Just then fireballs went flying at the Tornado, then what looked like a giant red blow kiss lip, then more of those blue lightning bolts hit the plane and the Tornado went crashing down. Sally ran toward the Tornado, but she was hit in the back hard. Tails ejected from the Tornado, and he grabbed Green and safely got him out before the plane crashed. Green and Tails went to look for Sally and Nicole, but when they did they saw a lot of the light blue crystals.

"This seems awfully familiar." Tails said as he scratched his chin, after dropping Green safely to the ground.

Green looked at the crystals closely, and he remembered the attacks that hit the Tornado. "Oh no! We're in trouble!" Green said as he broke a piece of crystal, and realized who was behind this.

"We need to find Sally and Nicole and get out of here!" Nicolas said.

"I see! Up ahead!" Tails said as he led the group, but soon they were bombarded with fireball attacks and several magic based attacks in the form of a blown kiss lip.

Green saw Sally, and dashed toward her but realized she was covered in crystals, much like King Acorn when he escaped from the Void and the Zone of Silence. "Run!" Sally cried out, but then Green got zapped by the blue bolt.

"Green! I think Ixis Naugus is attacking us?!" Sally cried out, while she and Green were frozen in crystals from the neck down.

Green and Sally heard a laugh, one which Green knew all too well, he then said with narrowed eyes. "Wrong Naugus…" and then the assailants revealed themselves.

"Mwehehehehehe! So nice to see you again Green, you naughty hedgehog. Surely you haven't forgotten me and my lovely Witchcarters." The magic user was a witch who disguised herself as an elderly lady while riding in what looked like an old mining cart, which was used to command other mine carts.

"Sir Connery was looking for you four." Green said with narrowed eyes.

"Hee hee hee hee ha! Green hee haa is crystal hee hee!" a purple wolf with very sharp teeth said, he had on a pair of shoes, and gloves, he was taller than Green.

"We're back to settle the score with you. When I have my chance I'm going to rip out your spines and use them for target practice on you!" a grizzly bear said, he had on gloves, a pair of rings on his wrists and shoes.

"Oh Green! It's me your honey bunny girl! I haven't forgotten about you my Puddin'!" a white rabbit girl said, she had red bows on her ears, wore purple eyeshadows, had on a greenish dress.

"And of course, me your old Granny? Hee hee hee!" the witch said, with a grin.

Tails and Nicolas located Nicole, and they hid from sight while Green and Sally talked with Witchcart and her Witchcarters. He saw the four magic users, tease their captives and celebrate that they caught a princess and a hero. "I should've expected to see you again… Witchcart." Green said, as he kept a glare at his attackers.

Green and Sally have been captured! Who is Witchcart and her Witchcarters?! What will Tails, Nicolas and Nicole do?! Find out as the story continues!


	2. Chapter 2

Hedgehog Day Secrets Part 2: Birthday Clash!

"The Witchcarters?" Sally said as she saw the attackers.

"Hee hee haa haa! Princess captive hee hee!" the wolf said.

"Shut up Falke. I can't stand your annoying laughing." Green said, while he was frozen stiff from the neck down in crystals, Sally was also trapped in crystals.

"And now it is time to take you to my nearby castle. My lovely prisoners." Witchcart said, as she snapped her left hand fingers. Then Green and Sally were floating, and they followed Witchcart. She took them to an old castle.

The castle looked like it was actually an abandoned prison. "When did you lot decide to hide in Ironlock Prison?" Green asked his capture.

"I'm glad you asked dearie. Long ago I established a base here in Ironlock Prison. I was attempting to save old Wally from the Void. He and the Acorn King briefly appeared, I let the king leave behind a message but then he and Wally ended up in the Zone of Silence. I left here sometime ago, but one of my creations stayed guard, when I came back it was destroyed." Witchcart explained as she encased Green and Sally in more crystals.

The bear was clearly angry. "You mean that my father was truly here after all?" Sally said.

"Yes, yes. And you and your Freedom Fighters ruined my guard, and my bridge!" Witchcart said.

Sally found this all very unusual, yet familiar. She also wondered how Green knew this Witchcart and her Witchcarters. "Green… How do you know these people?" Sally asked.

Green looked to Sally, and tried to remember. "Not to long before I went to Knothole. I met Tails by chance, and he and I explored an island with tons of mine cart rails. But then we encountered a woman calling herself Witchcart, and she claimed she'd turn anyone who defied her rule over the island into crystal. I made the mistake of taking her and her Witchcarters head on, and got encased in crystals. Tails rescued me all on his own." Green explained.

"And he was quite a naughty boy." Witchcart said.

"Only because you were naughty first Wendy." Green said with a smirk. "And as for the names of these guys. The wolf is Falke Wulf, with a 'U' in the wolf of his name, he's completely deranged and laughs at everything and nothing… Which is creepy… He uses fireball magic." Green said as Falke laughed at him and Sally, and looked at the princess with a deranged grin. "The big guy is Bearenger the Grizzly, he's the strongest of the team and has quite the temper, and he uses magic for his fists." Green said as the grizzly glared at Green in anger. "And finally there's…" before Green could finish, the rabbit girl jumped on him.

"Oh my Puddin' wooden! I knew you'd come back to wee little me!" the rabbit said as she tried kissing Green, but he backed away.

"This is Carrotia the Rabbit… She's in a daze in her own little world, she's also a little ditzy….. She's pretty dangerous…. And is obsessed with the belief I am her boyfriend…" Green said as he tried dodging Carrotia's lips.

"You mentioned Sir Connery was after them." Sally said.

"Yeah….. He was going after Ixis Naugus, Mammoth Mogul and these four… But he couldn't get to them in time." Green explained.

"And from what I've heard, little Wally's Thrall is still on the loose. That nasty combination, has given him quite a bad name." Witchcart said.

"Who's this Wally you keep mentioning?" Sally asked. She believed that the best thing she could do, was get information from the captures in order to figure out their motives.

"Oh my dearest twin brother. He's been out and about for quite a while. Though why he keeps using that nasty Thrall made by the Order of Ixis is beyond me." Witchcart explained.

Green smirked. "So you're searching for Wally's body?" Green asked.

"Indeed. But first I must have my revenge on you for dethroning me back on my island." Witchcart said.

"Oh can I have my revenge on my Puddin' first. He's a Meany weeny, and my boy toy teehee." Carrotia said as she hugged Green.

"That sounded wrong…" Green said.

"I shall do to him as I see fit." Witchcart said as she waved her hand, there was energy seen from it, and it circled around Carrotia's head, she then backed away from Green.

"This can't be good." Green said as he was taken to a chamber alongside Sally.

Witchcart removed a tarp, as she walked around the prison. "Behold dearies! My latest creation. The Hedgehog Day Cycle!" she said as she grinned in a pleased manner.

"Hedgehog Day?" Green said.

"But of course. My glorious plan, is to harness the power needed to become stronger. And to take over your Knothole City for revenge. It will also help me locate the sleeping body of little Wally." Witchcart said with an evil grin.

"Wait a minute…. There was an old human movie called Groundhog Day…. Oh no." Green said as his eyes got wide.

"Exactly dearie. Now you shall be a good hedgehog, and power my marvelous machine that I created!" Witchcart said as she used her crystals to make chains on Green, she left a small layer of crystals on his legs which she'd use to force him to run.

"I need to know, were you guys the ones who attacked at the castle of the Boom Boos?" Green asked while forcefully running.

"Why yes dearie. We hoped that the ghosts would've gotten you, but I underestimated how well you knew them." Witchcart said as she enjoyed watching Green run.

Green was placed into a treadmill like device, and Witchcart electrocuted him, which made him start running. Bearenger and Falke laughed as they saw Green in pain and running like a mouse in a cage. Carrotia had a sad look on her face, she didn't like seeing her Puddin' in pain unless she caused it. Sally wondered what a witch was using technology for, but Witchcart's laughing prevented her from getting an answer.

While that was going on, Tails and Nicolas were explaining to Nicole about Witchcart and the Witchcarters. They knew that the group was pretty dangerous and they'd need to be careful when dealing with them, especially Witchcart herself. "Judging by the looks of things, the Witchcarters took our friends to Ironlock prison." Tails said.

"Been a while since I was last here." Nicole said.

"I remember hearing that Sally went here once looking for clues about her father. That event somewhat puzzles me…." Tails said, as he kept an eye out.

Nicolas was in his hologram mode, and used his powerful optics to see what was going on. "Looks like there isn't too much security in the area. Mostly Spy Orbs and a couple of Julian's Badniks, which are being controlled by Witchcart's crystal magic." Nicolas said as he looked around.

"Which means she must have some kind of Wi-Fi signal device, or something of that nature sending out commands to the Badniks." Tails said.

"Seems like one of you will need to infiltrate and destroy the transmitter in order for our mission to succeed." Nicole said.

"Leave it to me guys. I can sneak in there easily." Nicolas said.

"Be careful. If Witchcart uses her magic, you'll become a minion." Tails warned Nicolas.

"Thanks for the reminder Tails." Nicolas said as he took off, he turned off his hologram form and used his robotic legs to carry his handheld form around.

While Tails and Nicole waited, they wondered what was going on. Little did they know Green was in pain, and that he was in tons of trouble! However Nicolas was able to destroy the transmitter, which made all of the Sky Orbs and Badniks deactivate.

Nicole gave Tails a map to follow of the prison, and much to his surprise all three of the Witchcarters came out. They were all using Extreme Gear hover boards, much like the Babylon Rogues. "What the?! Since when did you three get Extreme Gear?!" Tails asked as they circled him.

"Hee hee hee! New upgraaaaaaaaades! Hoo hoo hee hee!" Falke said with laughter as he tried hitting Tails with fireballs.

"You're going to wish you were dead meat when I'm done with you!" Bearenger said as he got ready to hit Tails.

Tails was fast, but the Witchcarters kept up on their Extreme Gear. Tails did a few tricks, and was able to trick Bearrenger into following him, he teased the grizzly. Which made him intent on punching Tails, Tails held position but he ended up making Bearrenger hit Falke which sent the wolf flying off of his Extreme Gear. Tails then used a couple spin attacks, and made Bearrenger lose balance. Carrotia was tricky to shake, but Nicolas made a hologram of Green which got Carrotia away from Tails. Tails moved in and knocked out Carrotia easily, thanks to the trick.

Tails, Nicolas and Nicole moved in. But just before they got to Witchcart, time went back a few minutes. It happened two times, and the second time the trio were aware of what happened. Eventually they were able to get in and stop Witchcart from keeping her focus on Green so he could power her machine.

"Drats!" she said, she then noticed Tails. "Not you again, you naughty fox boy!" she said with angry eyes.

"And me. You made a couple of mistakes. And now we're stopping you Witchcart!" Nicolas said as he used a Power Ring Matrix ability to shoot a fireball, which free Green from the machine.

"Alright! Let's do it to it! And fast because the celebration is in a half-hour." Green said as he freed Sally.

"You're all too late. I've located Wally's body. And I have more power!" Witchcart said.

Green dodged her magic bolts. "Pretty good. I mean not everyday you meet a villain who makes a machine, which makes a Groundhog Day scenario, where every time Tails and the group made a mistake, time would reset to a critical moment. Pretty cleaver way of keeping my friends busy. But they found the right way to do it to it! And now you're taking a nap Witchcart!" Green said as he fought off Witchcart's crystals.

"Come to me my Witchcarters!" Witchcart called.

The trio then arrived in. This time around Tails, Nicolas and Nicole were able sneak by the Witchcarters. "What the! Since when did you clowns get Extreme Gears?!" Green asked.

"Upgrades! Upgrades! Hee hee haa haa!" Falke said as he hit Green with his board.

"You're fast Falke, but I'm faster." Green said as he used his Homing Attack abilities.

"Since when could he do that?!" Witchcart said, she didn't see Green using his Homing Attack powers before.

The battle went on until Witchcart decided to retreat, she got most of what she wanted and knew she and her Witchcarters had to get packing before things were serious. "Hey! Get back here!" Green shouted out as the trio escaped.

"Witchcart and her Witchcarters are quite a force." Sally said.

"They surely are. I remember back when they had those simple hover vehicles. But now with those Extreme Gear, they may prove more dangerous." Tails said.

"I wonder how Sonic was during all of this?*" Green said. (*See for yourself in the Hedgehog Day story from the comics.)

"I don't know. But we've got to get going fast." Tails said.

"Alright guys. Let's do it to it!" Green said as he carried Sally and Nicole. Nicolas and Tails followed, and they were glad the fight was over but wondered if they had seen the last of Witchcart and the Witchcarters.

Now that the second guest of honor has been saved, it's time to see what kind of party happened. Find out in the conclusion of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hedgehog Day Secrets Part 3: The Party!

Sonic was at Mina Mongoose's concert early, he had the strangest morning that he didn't believe. He had known about the plans for the birthday celebration party, which was to make up for the fact Neo Dr. Eggman ruined his birthday party. Green, Nicolas, Tails, Nicole and Sally arrived and were happy to see Sonic at the concert early, and they were extremely glad he made it early after all of the trouble that happened today. Sonic was glad to see Green again, especially after the whole trouble with all of the villains that happened a short while back. Green was glad to see Sonic as well, and while the friends waited for Mina and her band to perform, they explained the strange events that happened earlier today. Sally wondered why they arrived in Knothole a couple hours early from what she remembered the time being, and Nicolas explained that Witchcart's experiment caused time to shift and reset and that he theorized the last time they fought her and her crew this morning, that it resulted in time being set back to earlier in the day, and he noticed that they slowly went back in time while Witchcart was doing her experiment, which was why Sonic woke up earlier this time around.

Soon Mina and her band the Knothole Knuts, arrived on stage, and everyone who arrived was excited. "Good morning Knothole! Today is a very special day, because we're celebrating the birthdays of our friends and heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog! And Green the Hedgehog!" Mina said through her microphone.

"Go Mina!" Green said as he clapped.

"I hope you're all, ready, because we're going to party!" Mina said as she and her band begun the performance.

Everyone enjoyed the music, and the birthday boys were very happy. Soon it came time for the friends to meet up with each other. After two hours, the concert was over. "Hi Mina. Long time since we last had a chat." Green said as he waved to his old crush.

"Oh… Hello Green, I hope you enjoyed the concert." Mina said as Green walked over to her.

"Yeah, it was truly amazing. I try and make it to your live concerts. Their always better in person." Green said with a grin.

Mina was flattered. "I heard recently you found some kind of robot." She said.

"Yeah, his name is Emerl and he's a Gizoid." Green said.

Soon Sonic caught Green off guard, and gave him a playful tag. Sonic wanted to race Green again, and Green knew he couldn't refuse a race from Sonic. Sonic and Green had a good race. "Nice to see you can still keep up Green." Sonic said as he led.

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't be this fast if not for you." Green said, he then remembered his first race with Sonic. "Remember that first race way back?" Green asked.

"It's one of my favorites. You're the first and only guy not trying to kill or hurt me while I race against you." Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not as competitive as some of those other guys. But I've won a couple good races in my days. I'm glad being back in Knothole City." Green said as he raced with Sonic.

"Yeah, you did a great job keeping this place safe while I was gone. I never imagined it would grow into a city. Almost reminds me of Mobotropolis." Sonic said.

Soon the two stopped by Hope and Snively's workshop. Green was glad to see Hope again, and he was eager to speak with Snively, both because the two hardly met in the past and because Green wanted to know more about Snively. "I never imagined I'd be working with the Freedom Fighters." Snively said as Green asked him how he felt about being part of the Brain Trust Team.

"We didn't really meet or see each other much in the past. You know from the First Robotnik War." Green said.

"Yes, I remember those times. Those were quite a series of headaches, and painful battles." Snively said sarcastically.

"I remember once briefly fighting you in an Egg Mobile. What was the deal with that?" Green asked Snively.

Snively tried to recall the past events. "Years ago my uncles Julian and Oliver began working together, they were intent on building the Death Egg. I wanted to check out the action, but knew there was only one vehicle I could use to travel such distance in a short amount of time. Oliver gave me an Egg Mobile as a gift, and much like his own Egg Mobile it had upgrades. I went to the island where the Death Egg was being built, and often oversaw construction. There were more Badniks stationed on the island, than anywhere else on Mobius. When I learned about Oliver's plans to stop Julian from using the Death Egg, he agreed to let me rule Robotropolis as part of the Eggman Empire if Julian fell during the plans to sabotage the Death Egg. However on the day it was launched, I decided to use my Egg Mobile to check out the status of what was going on. When the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island I thought my plans would be complete, I left in haste and briefly saw your plane/glider fly on to the island. It felt like a case of Deja Vuu, because I was with Julian when we first landed on the island during the seventh year of the war." Snively said.

"I see. I've been wondering… You know Snively as well as me that Oliver isn't really violent. I've been meaning to ask, why for over a decade did you stay with Julian?! Oliver probably would've liked having you with me." Green said as he wondered why Snively spent so much time with Julian.

Snively took a moment to think over, and wondered the true reasons he had stayed with his abusive uncle for so many years. "I can't quite say in the entirety… But back in the beginning it was different. Julian was the first person to call me Snively, and make it feel enduring and powerful. He was very kind toward me, and when we began plans for the takeover of the kingdom I happily did all of the grunt work….. But then on the day of the takeover, he almost immediately became hostile toward me. I grew to hate and despise him from there on. As for Oliver, I did attempt working with that fat foolish large child but I didn't enjoy it." Snively said.

"Really?" Green asked.

"Yes." Snively said.

Months ago on Eggman Island

"I can't believe that Colin's son his gone…." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he held a photo of Snively, he and his forces were recently in a battle with the Neo Eggman Empire and Snively seemingly died in the crossfire which made Dr. Oliver Eggman sad.

However while Decoe and Bocoe were out disguised as humans, they found something that would delight the doctor. "Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman!" Decoe said.

"What is it Decoe?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"We found someone, who we thought you'd like to see." Bocoe said, the two robots carried a man wearing a trench coat, a hat and classes.

"Let me go you second rate machines." The little man said as he had his hat and glasses removed.

Dr. Oliver Eggman hopped out of his chair, he was clearly excited. "Snively?! But how?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked at Snively.

"Nice to see you as well uncle Eggman." Snively said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman then asked Snively how he was still alive, Snively explained everything including how he faked his death in order to escape from Neo Dr. Eggman. "I'm so glad to have my beloved nephew alive!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he hugged Snively, after realizing Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were watching he placed Snively down on the ground.

"Did you just hug me sir?" Snively asked.

"I um….. Never mind that. And you don't have to call me sir. We're family after all." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever you say sir." Snively said, he called his uncle sir out of a force of habit of referring to Julian Robotnik as sir.

For over two weeks Dr. Oliver Eggman and Snively spent time talking over things that happened over the years, and Oliver really missed seeing Snively and decided to assign him as his top lackey. Decoe and Bocoe were slightly envious of Snively's promotion, especially Bocoe who was the most loyal to the doctor. Bokkun enjoyed getting to try and tease Snively off and on but whenever he got caught Dr. Oliver Eggman punished Bokkun for harassing Snively. Snively didn't want to admit it, but he actually enjoyed getting to spend time with his uncle Oliver. He felt happiness which he had forgotten for over a decade of serving both Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik and the Robo-Robotnik mk II. However one day, Dr. Oliver Eggman came up with an evil plan which Snively didn't agree with.

"Today my loyal lackeys, I am going to rob a bank!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin.

"Rob a bank?! We've been playing around for days, and your latest master plan is robbing a bank like some pitiful criminal?!" Snively said, he was angered to hear that his uncle was going to try something so simple.

"Oh but this isn't any ordinary bank Snively. I'm going to rob the latest United Federation bank, which gives funding to G.U.N! If my plan works, then I'll succeed in removing up to a third of the funding for G.U.N which will really cripple them. Ohohoho!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I trust you want me to stay here and watch the tower sir?" Snively asked.

"Yes actually. I want you safe in the Egg Tower, so that you won't be hurt. Now if you four will excuse me, I have a mission!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he eagerly ran for his Egg Mobile.

Snively, Decoe and Bocoe watched the news broadcast, and sure enough Dr. Oliver Eggman was defeated by Green when the doctor was close to victory. "I can see now that the reason I've hardly seen that Green Hedgehog. Is because he is to Oliver what Sonic is to Julian." Snively said to Decoe and Bocoe.

"Oh this failed mission is nothing." Decoe said.

"Yeah, remember when he failed badly with Chaos?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes, and back when he tried using Shadow. Except Shadow used us." Decoe said.

"Quite true… Makes me think of when Julian was using him to help with the Death Egg. Good thing the boss ruined that thing." Bocoe said.

"And of course he lost Little Planet not once, but twice. I'll never forget seeing that green rodent on a security monitor for the first time, little did any of us know what a headache he'd be." Decoe said, as he remembered clear back to the first time Green surfaced.

"I wonder how Oliver keeps going in spite of losing with such great resources." Snively said.

"Actually now that you mention it… There wasn't much security on Little Planet… Of course the first time could be just overconfidence in believing nobody would learn about it. Though when I think about it some of his bases didn't have much…. Not even his capital had many defenses at the start…" Decoe said.

"Though with Metropolis Zone. He could've had low security hoping to use Green if he got through?" Bocoe pointed out.

"Hard to tell what goes through his mind, right?" Decoe said.

Snively soon walked out of the room, he was thinking over recent events. But soon Dr. Oliver Eggman returned, and he had robots assisting him with getting cleaned up and others attended to repairs on the Egg Mobile. "Good afternoon Dr. Eggman." Snively said.

"Not now Snively. I'm in a bad mood, and I don't want to take my anger out on you." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he passed Snively.

Snively felt angered that his uncle choose to somewhat ignore him, yet he felt off by the fact he wasn't being insulted or attacked by the angered doctor. He normally expected such treatment from his uncle Julian, yet he wondered if working with Oliver would be like this for long. Days later Snively questioned why Dr. Oliver Eggman didn't really use more powerful technology like Wi-Fi transmissions and relays, at least on a regular basis for bases. "Oh Snively my good nephew. I prefer using landline because it has far more upsides than downsides." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"But sir. Wi-Fi is much more convenient, and has far more uses than any landline ever will. I mean the signals could even be used to control your Badniks to alter course in a second." Snively said.

"Look Snively. You're living with me, and for the better of my bases I must keep it landline." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Over the month Snively complained about there not being any Wi-Fi or technology that was more fitting, he even argued on how Dr. Oliver Eggman wasn't really using his resources effectively for global conquest. Eventually Snively lost his temper, and stormed out of the Egg Tower and left Eggman Island and went his own way. Months later, he'd discover the nanite city built by A.D.A.M and would meet the Knothole Freedom Fighters and join their Brain Trust Team.

Present Day

"Sounds typical for Oliver. He is a stubborn egg." Green said as he scratched his nose.

"For once we actually agree on something Green." Snively said.

"Well, all things aside, I am most grateful for having you on our side. I hope we can work together, I mean think of all the things we could make. And I'm glad to have you as a friend." Green said.

"I'd hardly call us friends, hedgehog." Snively said.

"Ah I get it. You prefer to know me better first. Well just know, that I've got high hopes for you." Green said as she shook hands with Snively.

(Is that hedgehog truly as sincere as Oliver claimed?) Snively thought to himself, as Green left with Hope. Snively preferred to stay alone for a while.

Sonic and Green were excited with their birthday celebration. They got many great gifts, and had quite a party that was to be remembered. Amy and Emerl along with everyone else who was on South Island among their friends, arrived before it hit sunset. Green, Tails and Sally explained to them what happened earlier today. Thanks to the Warp Ring, many of Greens friends made it to the party.

"By the way Green. How did you meet Tails, and how did you two and Nicolas encounter Witchcart and her minions?" Sally asked Green.

"It's a bit of a long story Sally. One where Tails proved himself, long before he proved himself a true Freedom Fighter from what he told me." Green said.

"I think most of the credit goes to that Boomerang Ring that I found, and that candy that energized me." Tails said, he was being humble.

"Can you please tell us what happened? You didn't tell us about this adventure before." Sally asked.

"Well Sally, we'll gladly explain. With Nicolas providing holograms of course." Green said as he used Nicolas' handheld form to generate holograms which were in fine detail on the past events.

The Emerald Coast, Two years ago

3232

Green and Nicolas were enjoying themselves on a beach on the long Emerald Coast. They were enjoying themselves and even enjoyed playing with a Mobini crab who called himself Crab. Crab looked a lot like the Crabmeat Badniks. While they were enjoying themselves, they saw what looked like a fox flying with his tails. Green and Nicolas went to see the fox, and the fox came toward them, then they stopped and saw each other face to face and blinked.

"Hey, you're not…" the fox said.

"You're amazing!" Green said as he continued to blind his eyes, the fox kept flying for another minute.

"I am?! I mean I am!" the fox boy said.

"My name is Green Hedgehog. Who are you…?" Green asked, he had never seen a Mobian with multiple tails in person before, and he wondered if the boy was actually a kitsune, a mythical fox that can grow up to nine tails. Very popular among the mythology of Japan.

"My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said as he introduced himself.

"Very pleased to meet you Tails." Nicolas said as he spoke from his handheld form.

"Whoa! A talking handheld computer. I thought that Nicole was the only one." Tails said.

"Nicole?" Green said.

"She's a…" Before they could say anything, they felt the ground shake, they then saw what looked like a gigantic airship flying across the skies.

"What was that?!" Green said.

"An airship, and one of great size." Nicolas said, as he scanned the ship best he could before it vanished from his scan range.

"It must be one of Dr. Robotnik's nasty ships?! We'd better stop him fast, before he uses that airship for something bad!" Tails said as he flew toward the Tornado.

Green and Nicolas were surprised to see the fox cub jump into a biplane, and activate it with ease. "Robotnik…." Green whispered to himself. "Alright Tails. We'll help you take down this Dr. Robotnik." Green said with a grin as he hopped into the biplane with Tails.

The group followed the gigantic airship best they could, they soon saw it hanging over an island. The group then landed the Tornado safely on the island without attracting any attention, the two Mobians snuck toward a forest. They noticed a ton of mine cart rails and empty mine carts in the area, in fact they noticed plenty mine cart systems on the island from the moment they landed and explored inland. As they explored, they noticed a lot of terrified Mobinis that didn't bother coming out of their homes. Unable to get an answer to the name of the island, Nicolas settled on calling the island Mine Cart Island until they learned the true name of the island.

Just then while the group was looking around for any signs of Dr. Robotnik, an elderly woman in a mine cart came riding by the rails in the forest. She was escorted by a purple wolf riding what looked like a hover-bike, a grizzly bear riding on a rocket, and a white rabbit girl wearing a big bow on her head and she was driving a hover pod shaped like a carrot. "Mwehehehehe! Hear me everyone! I am Wendy Witchcart! I'm a witch, and I rule the whole island. Anyone who defies me shall be turned into crystal!" the elderly lady claimed as she enjoyed driving her mine cart vehicle, which had only two wheels. Tails and Green saw her turn Mobinis into crystal, just for the fun of it and her trio of minions harassing the Mobinis for the fun of it.

Green knew that he couldn't allow this witch to have her way on the island, he told Tails to keep hidden while he dealt with Witchcart and her Witchcart Crew as he called her trio of minions. "Guess what Witchcart, a hero is here to stop your evil rule!" Green said as he came dashing by.

"What the?!" Witchcart's minions said as Green came by, he used Sonic Spin attacks to try and throw the trio of minions off of their hover vehicles.

"Such a naughty hedgehog!" Witchcart said as she attempted to use a laser to hit Green. Green noticed that the wolf and grizzly fired mines from their hover crafts while the rabbit fired missiles shaped like carrots. Green put up a good fight, but then the witch who looked human, had her appearance chance, she removed the glove on her right hand and it was showed to not be a human hand but a tri-claw. She then zapped Green and froze him in a block of crystal from the neck down.

"Whoa! Where did that claw come from?" Green said as he saw Witchcart exit her mine cart.

"I am a Troll Witch dearie. I have command over crystals, and you are my prime prisoner." Witchcart said with a smile, in her true form Wendy had big ears, red eyes, white hair, a human like left hand and a tri-claw on her right hand, she also had a tail and scale like skin.

Green realized too late that it was foolish of him to charge Witchcart and her minions head on. "Hee hee hee hoo hoo blocked in crystals hee haa!" the wolf said. He had a deranged look on his face, and his laughter matched it.

"I was so ready to tear off your arms, and then your legs and crush your bleeding body." The bear said.

"Woo ho ho! What a sweet looking hedgehog. Dreamy, creamy hedgie." The rabbit girl said, she went close to Green. "Aw! What a lovely lookin' Puddin'! Can we keep him?!" the rabbit said.

"But of course dearie. He shall be a prime example of those who defy us." Witchcart said with a laugh.

Then the witch used her magic to levitate the block behind her, it was straight and only a couple inches off of the ground. "So where are we going?" Green asked.

"Hee hee! To my castle dearie. My Witchcarters will keep everyone else in line while I question you." Witchcart said as she hopped into her mine cart, she summoned another mine cart and placed Green in it.

(Why is it witches always have a cave or castle?) Green thought to himself.

"Don't worry Green…. I'll save you…. Somehow….." Tails whispered to himself, as he watched the four villains take off.

"Tails… Can you hear me?" Nicolas said. His handheld form was dropped upside down on a builder.

"Nicolas? Are you alright?" Tails said as he picked up the handheld computer.

"Yes… But we've got to stop Witchcart and her Witchcarters." Nicolas said.

"I was going to call them her Witchcart Crew, before that mean Witchcart said what their group is called." Tails said as he kept ahold of Nicolas.

Soon Nicolas helped give Tails basic instructions on what they needed to do, and he helped Tails locate an artifact called the Boomerang Ring. The two knew that Witchcart and her Witchcarters had to be defeated, and the best way to do that was one at a time. They started in the Rail Canyon Area/Zone which is an area with forests in a canyon with mine cart rails. Tails and Nicolas noticed that there were a lot of robots on the island, which seemed to be created by Wendy Witchcart. The first robot they encountered was the Tobikoshi Crow, which was a light blue crow like robot. Tails used his Boomerang Ring to destroy the robot, just by throwing the Boomerang Ring. Tails came across useful items as he flew nonstop, such as candy that seemed to give him more flight power, a weight which he could use to help him move down a cliff faster, and a balloon which helped him float. He encountered a robot called a Balloon Gun, the robots had a balloon, and Tails could make use of it upon destroying the robot.

There was also the Dorigame which was a tortoise like robot that threw laser shots. He often encountered groups of robots called Bee Fly, and Tails was good at destroying the robots. As he pressed on, he encountered one of the Witchcarters.

At the castle

"This is an impressive castle you've got here Wendy." Green said.

"Hee hee hee. Please, call me Witchcart dearie. You were foolish to take me and my Witchcarters head on." Witchcart said as she brushed her witchy clothing.

"I bet you haven't talked with anyone other than your Witchcarters in a long while?" Green said, he wanted to try and get more information out of Wendy before she did something to him.

"Oh that is so true. I miss talking with people, especially my dearest twin Wally." Wendy said, she looked a little sad for a brief moment. "So what does my little captive have to tell me?" Wendy asked.

"Well Witchcart. I come from the mainland, flew here by airplane after spotting a big airship." Green said.

"How fascinating. What sort of person are you dearie?" Wendy asked.

"Well Witchcart. I'm just a young adventurer…. I also have been in search of many things and off and on study ancient civilizations…. I think Trolls made the Second Great Civilization?" Green said.

"Hee hee hee. A smart one you are dearie. I remember thousands of years ago those good times, I was but a little troll when our civilization practically vanished. I and my twin brother Walter are the only trolls left. It seems those of us skilled in magic were the only ones to survive? Now what do you wish to know on Granny Witchcart?" Wendy asked.

"Where did those three goons… I mean lackeys of yours come from?" Green asked.

"I'm glad you asked dearie. The first of my Witchcarters you may have noticed is old Falke Wolf, he's a bit deranged but has a skill in basic fire magic. He's also speedy, and uses the best hover bike I made which can fire mines." Wendy explained.

Back at the Rail Canyon Area/Zone

"Hoo hee hoo! Bye, bye!" Falke said to Tails as he flew his hover bike, he pushed a button that shot mines out. He often shot a small fireball at Tails which wasn't very powerful.

"You don't scare me. Take this!" Tails said as he was able to grab Falke with the Boomerang Ring, he then spun it around several times before throwing Falke into a wall. Tails repeated this at least three more times, and even hit Falke on the nose with the Boomerang Ring.

Falke was defeated, Tails captured him and tied him up at a safe location. Wendy detected that Falke was defeated, which didn't seem to surprising given that he was roughly the weakest of the Witchcarters. "Oh dear…" she said.

"What happened?" Green asked.

"Someone has defeated dearest Falke. He'll be punished for his clumsiness later." Wendy said.

"So what's the story on that bear piloting that rocket like hover craft?" Green asked.

"He, dearie is Bearenger the Grizzly. He has quite a nasty temper, which makes him an ideal enforcer when it comes to his brute force. He'll smash whoever took down Falke." Wendy said with a sinister grin showing her sharp teeth.

Tails pressed on into the Ruin Forest Area/Zone which is an area deep in the forest, with a cave with ruins of a lost civilization among them are rusted metal frameworks. It also is filled with mine cart rails. Along with the robots he fought before, he now encountered Haneruton which were skeleton like robots that mostly jumped at intruders. Tails also encountered the Bound Head which was a bouncing blob like yellow robot that glowed. He also fought Minokichi which was a robot based off of a bagworm in design. Tails was warned by Nicolas to avoid contact with the Captureberry robots, which could capture Tails if he got to close. He was also warned avoid the dinosaur like Gon robots, because they could bite on to the Boomerang Ring and drag Tails to the ground.

After destroying many robots, Tails got close to the final tunnel of the cave where Bearenger was waiting for him. Bearenger attempted to hit Tails, and tried using what devices he had in his hover craft shaped like a rocket. However just like Falke, Bearenger was defeated and then taken away and tied up with Falke, Tails made sure Bearenger and Falke were knocked out.

Wendy detected that Bearenger was defeated as well, this made her concerned. "Someone took down Bearenger!" Wendy said.

"Hmm… Seems like you got a strong intruder." Green said.

"Silence! I must use my monitors to see what's been going on." She said as she went to a monitor, she then saw the identity of the intruder who took down Falke and Bearenger. "A fox boy?! He has a Boomerang Ring. My final Witchcarter shall take him down." Wendy said.

She then talked more with Green. "Who's the final Witchcarter?" Green asked.

"Carrotia the Rabbit, and she will use her charms to take down that fox boy." Wendy said with triumph.

(Tails!) Green thought to himself. "So….. Where is this brother of yours? Walter was his name right?" Green asked.

"Oh yes old Wally… That stupid Order of Ixis took him away from me!" Wendy said in anger.

"How so?" Green asked.

"Close to eight-thousand years ago. A being called Mammoth Mogul, summoned many magic users with his Order of Ixis. My brother and I joined because Mogul named his following after a dark god we trolls worship. However we noticed that Mogul had absolutely no respect for Ixis and claimed he'd be greater than mighty Ixis. In time the order fell, which Wally and I took as a sign of mighty Ixis punishing them for misusing his name and not giving him proper tribute! That platinum being may have defeated Ixis once, but he'll rise again!" Wendy was lost in her ranting, but got back to topic, after Green asked a powerful question.

"What happened to Walter?" Green asked.

"Dearest Wally… He was lost because of the stupidity and greed of three powerful Order of Ixis wizards, their names were Agunus Rhino master of earth magic, Nusgau Bat master of air and Suguna Lobster master of water. They taught each other the arts of their own magic, while searching for answers to the past of the order and the art to controlling fire. They were leftovers after the order had fallen mind you, and Wally and I fought them a couple times. Eventually they figured out the secret to having fire, contrary to what others might claim. They on purpose fought hoping that as they headed toward the sun that they would fuse into a new body. But they needed another soul for the body, and that soul was my brother's soul. Eventually they fused and Walter gained complete control over their powers, he was able to send his soul back into his original body. But has used the other body as a Thrall of sorts. This Thrall is known as Ixis Naugus. We of the Naugus family are proud trolls!" Wendy said, as she explained the past events.

"So in addition to taking over an island… Probably one that once belonged to Trolls… You want to find Walter's body?" Green asked.

"But of course dearie. Wally may have been strong, but he didn't tell everyone his secrets. His body is somewhere in the world, and I shall find it and revive him!" Wendy said with a triumphant tone.

Meanwhile, at the Metal Island Area/Zone which is a series of chunks of land with technology making them fly, it also has flying fortress from an ancient civilization. That flying fortress is in fact Wendy Witchcart's airship which Tails, Nicolas and Green saw. Tails fought most of the robots he encountered earlier, and he also encountered Carronade which was the name of Wendy's cannon like robots she had stationed in the Metal Island.

As Tails flew through the fortress and flying island parts, he soon encountered Carrotia. She fired carrot shaped missiles from her hover craft which resembled a carrot. She also blew kisses at Tails, and the kisses blown turned into cartoon like lips (which was actually a magic attack) and lightly exploded on contact. Tails had a tricky time fighting Carrotia, she was tricky and fast in her hover craft, but eventually Tails defeated her and saved her from falling. He later took her away and tied her up along with the other Witchcarters. Tails then pressed on into the Dark Castle, where he fought all of the robot types he encountered and one called Tashiya which was an octopus like robot that balanced a ball which it used as a projectile. The Dark Castle is Witchcart's castle, it is huge and dark inside with tons of mine carts and mine cart rails.

Wendy took on her human disguise and jumped into her mine cart, she then told Green why she was leaving. "That little fox box defeated all of my Witchcarters. I'm going to deal with him myself." Wendy said as she took off in a dash.

"Tails…. I know we only met today… But I'm hoping that you can do it buddy. I don't know how skilled or old you are, but you can do it." Green said with a smile, he knew if Tails could take down the Witchcarters than Wendy Witchcart would go down as well.

Soon within minutes, Tails used all of his might and the skills he mastered with the Boomerang Ring, in order to knock out Witchcart, which made her collapse and Tails tied her up and eventually found where Green was kept. Tails used the Boomerang Ring and broke Green out of the crystals.

Green thanked Tails and was glad to find Nicolas was undamaged. Tails gave the Boomerang Ring to Green as a gift, the Mobians then gathered up Witchcart and the Witchcarters and took them to the Metal Island airship. They were able to free all of the Mobinis and were praised for their heroics, especially Tails. After peace was returned, Tails and Green took Witchcart and her minions and grounded their airship, and destroyed the engines.

"You lot are going to be kept in this prison until we can take you to the authorities." Green said.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

"Curses…. Defeated and humiliated by a mere child….. Such a young one at that…." Wendy said with an embittered tone.

"How old are you Tails?" Green asked the cub.

"About five, maybe six." Tails said.

"Whoa! And you defeated all four of these guys on your own! That's some skill Tails." Green said.

"Can I have a request?" Carrotia asked.

"What?" Green asked.

"Come close for blown kissy!" Carrotia said as she puckered up her lips.

"Okay." Green said.

"Green wait!" Tails said.

But it was too late, Carrotia blew a kiss at Green, and it was a magic attack that sent him falling on to his rump. "Kissy, kissy! Messy! Messy! Hee Hee!" Carrotia said as she giggled to herself, Falke laughed seeing Green hit.

"Well Tails. It's time we get out of here." Green said as he used his super-speed to get him and Tails away from the Witchcarters and Witchcart.

"That was one grand adventure. Everyone at Knothole will love it! That is if I tell them." Tails said, as he considered keeping the adventure a secret.

"Knothole?! I'm going to head for Knothole someday." Green said.

"Really?! Well Mr. Green. It would be awesome having you at the village. You're fun." Tails said.

"Can you fly the Tornado back?" Green asked.

Tails made sure that the Tornado was on the Metal Island airship, and was ready to take off in it once he jumped into the pilot seat. "Yeah. I can handle myself. Thanks for the adventure Green." Tails said.

"You're welcome Tails. Thanks for saving me. From now on I'll think things through before getting angry at a villain." Green said with a blush.

"See you later!" Tails said as he waved goodbye.

Knothole City, Present Day

"And so, that was how we met Witchcart and her crew. And Tails totally defeated them all on his own." Green said.

"Do you still have that Boomerang Ring?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I keep it safe." Green said.

"I take it that the Witchcarters and Witchcart herself escaped from the prison you kept them at?" Fiona Fox asked.

"Yeah. Should've known they'd escape. And now their back, and who knows what those four will do now." Green said.

And so, Sonic and Green had an amazing adventure. And Green and Nicolas would return to South Island, they used the Warp Ring to get there fast and safe. And thus ended the whole adventure. And that was quite a lot of secrets revealed on Hedgehog Day!

Be sure to read Green Battle and more Green Universe for more stories!


End file.
